Eric Crater in GunSuit Wars and the Eagle's Eye
by Wolf-Lord12489
Summary: Eric Crater lives in the future and must follow his destiny to find the 12 GunSuit chips and save all human kind. All characters I created but were insperied from other books.


**Eric Crater **

**In**

**GunSuit Wars and the Eagle's Eye**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning**_

The year is 2457 and the Earth has accomplished world peace. After years of research most of Earth's population went on to Mars. Because of this Earth was able to return to a medieval like time. A time where small towns were hundreds of miles apart. The towns were small but still had the technology to date. After years of research GunSuits were created.

GunSuits are bio-metallic battle armor. Computerized and enhanced knight like armor. GunSuits were at first used to keep the peace and to defend Mars and Earth, but instead others saw this as a way to gain power. It is now year 2502. The Great Treaty of Earth has been destroyed and war rages with the use of GunSuits.

When the GunSuits were first created 12 chips had been made to enhance their power even more. When the chips were combined into one GunSuit their power went far beyond human comprehension. To ensure that world destruction did not happen the creators selected six of the best pilots to have 2 chips each.

After many years only two remained. Keith and Karen Crater. They decided to no longer use the chips for battle but to protect them. Now an evil force has arisen to take the chips and enslave the human race. Keith and Karen fought him off but failed. With their last breath, ejected all of the chips all across the planet. To be protected by creatures deadly to humans even in their GunSuits. Their son is now the only one to find all 12 chips and save the human race.

It was a cold, dark night barely lit by the moon. The two military lookouts were looking for signs of the enemy. In the distance they could see a bright red glow.

"Hey, what's that over there?" said the officer

"What do you mean?," said the other, "Where?"

"Over there," replied the first, "There's something moving this way."

"Quickly we have to sound the alarm."

"Wait! There's only one, call the commissioner." said the first.

The other called the commissioner and told the situation.

The commissioner was waiting at the entrance with officers in GunSuits. The unknown GunSuit came closer and stopped right in front of the commissioner. After a moment or two the mask opened to reveal it was in auto-pilot. Attached to the back was an envelope with the commissioner's name on it. The commissioner opened it and read:

_Dear Gordon,_

_The worst that we have prepared for has happened. Shorlinc has come, and he is far stronger than we anticipated. Keith is fighting him off as I save Eric and send you this letter. Do not expect us to return. I will do all I can to help Keith. Let Shawn take care of Eric and prepare him for the adventure that awaits him. Only when he is taught from his early years will Eric be strong and smart enough to find all 2 chips and destroy Shorlinc. Take care of Eric for us, for only you and Shawn can we trust to raise him right._

_Sign,_

_ Your old friend_

_Karen._

The commissioner walked to the cargo hold of the GunSuit. He opened it to find Eric wrapped up in some blankets. He was sound asleep. Not knowing his life would change forever.

The commissioner turned around to the man that was standing next to him in a GunSuit.

"Shawn." said the commissioner.

"Yes, sir." he replied.

"Karen and Keith want you to raise Eric."

"Sir, yes sir," replied Shawn, "permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"What happened to Keith and Karen?"

"The worst I suppose," replied the commissioner, "for we may never really know."

"It's not right that he will never know his own parent's, I mean he is only 2 sir."

"Yes, well these things always happen to the best," said the commissioner, "and I wish I knew why."

"In memory and honor of the best people I have had the privilege to know," Shawn said, "I'll raise him the best I can."

"See that you do Shawn," replied the commissioner, "see that you do. Because that child right there may very well be the savior to all human kind."

"Now, dismissed." commanded the commissioner.


End file.
